


Appreciation

by zarabithia



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Conner doesn't think Atlantis appreciates Kaldur as much as they should.





	Appreciation

Kaldur is rarely unsure of himself, but it does happen sometimes - especially when he has spent any prolonged time in Atlantis (Robin blames “the whole Black Manta thing,” and there might be something to that theory, but neither Kaldur nor his lovers discuss it.)

Conner would like very much to go to Atlantis (“I can’t drown!”) and punch everyone who might be responsible, until he finds the person who actually is.

But ultimately, Conner yields to M'gann’s wisdom, which means that the three of them spend the day curled up on the couch watching The Little Mermaid (until their own brands of Ursula's interrupt with their supervillain plots) and providing physical reminders of how wanted Kaldur is during the many musical numbers.


End file.
